


Willing to Wait For It

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Rey has always kept herself at a distance from everyone all of her life, but when a charming man named Poe Dameron walks into her life, things begin to change for the better. 
(Basically a modern au where Rey is a movie star and Poe is a photographer, and after what was supposed to be a one night stand, the two fall in love.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been working on this fic for about two weeks I wanna say? Maybe a bit longer. All I know is I basically listened to Wait for It off the Hamilton mixtape like a thousand times while writing this (hence the title), and one of the other songs has given me another Damerey one shot idea :3 I hope you guys enjoy this, comments are always appreciated, and hopefully in the coming weeks I'll have some more Damerey surprises for everybody ;)

    Rey wasn't one for attachments, she never had been and assumed that she never would be; it was always better to keep everything and everyone at a distance. She thought by doing so that she would keep herself safe from ever being hurt or being let down by anyone ever again, but at the end of the day she was only hurting herself by keeping people shut out. Her name and her face was everywhere, people either wanted to be her or be with her, though no one - in her eyes at least - cared for the real her past her face value of being someone famous. To deal with the loneliness she inflicted upon herself, she kept herself busy at almost all times, she never stayed somewhere for too long or let herself get too close, but even for someone like herself, eventually everything paused and she was left with nothing but her own thoughts. 

 

    She had a magazine cover shoot today, something that at least kept her distracted for a day and out of her barren home that she barely spent any time in while in LA. It wasn't anything particularly extravagant, just some smaller fashion magazine, though honestly Rey preferred those more often than not. Photo shoots had become just as routine for her as movie roles, and sometimes it was hard to tell which was which since she often acted through both. But this routine was interrupted today, by a fickle photographer of all things. 

 

    “Do you want to take a break?” He asked out of the blue, pulling away from his camera mid-shoot and seeming to catch everyone off guard, especially Rey. 

 

    “Uh, a break? No, why?” Rey replied right away. 

 

    “I think a break might be good.” He said. “Let's take five everybody!” He called out as everyone disbursed for their short break. 

 

    Rey stood on the set, dumbstruck, for a good minute or so before marching forward toward the photograph, determination in her eyes. He was sitting at his laptop, flipping through the pictures he'd already taken of her, and seemingly not being enthused by any of them from the look on his face. 

 

    “Is there a problem?” Rey asked him, she'd never encountered a photographer that  _ made _ her take a break. 

 

    “Come over here for a second.” He said without looking up from his screen. 

 

    Rey did so without hesitation and leaned over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. She thought for a moment that he might have minded from when he turned to look at her, but he just shrugged before turning back to the screen. 

 

    “What do you see here in these pictures?” He asked her. 

 

    “Uhm...they're nice shots?” Rey said as more of a question rather than a statement. 

 

    “Other than that.” He laughed slightly, not in an insulting way as some might have, but there was something warm to it that Rey picked up on. 

 

    “Me, I guess.” Rey shrugged now. 

 

    With that, he clicked on one of the pictures, and while Rey had to admit he was a great photographer, she didn't think that was his point. 

 

    “Yeah, there's you, but I don't think you're really there.” He said and pointed towards her face in the picture before zooming in a bit. “It's like there's nothing behind your eyes, I thought at first it was just nerves or something but that's while I called for a break, there's nothing there. Are you feeling alright?” 

 

    “I'm fine.” Rey said. 

 

    “Okay.” He sighed, getting up from his seat and standing face to face with Rey. 

 

    He was saying something, but for once in her life Rey wasn’t truly listening. There was something else about him that caught her attention; maybe it was the relaxed way he carried himself but still having that passionate look in his eyes. Or it could have just been his charming good looks and that bright smile he flashed her when she nodded to make it look like she was listening. 

 

    “So you think you can do that?” He asked the fateful question that finally pulled her out of her trance. 

 

    “Hmm?” Rey questioned. 

 

    “Relax, you think you can relax a little bit out there?” He asked her. 

 

    “Oh, yeah, I can.” Rey nodded, perhaps she should have paid attention to him talking after all instead of studying the spark in his dark brown eyes that made them look just a bit brighter. 

 

    “Alright, I know you can do it, I’ve seen you in other shoots.” He assured her, resting a had on her shoulder. 

 

    “Right, thanks.” Rey nodded and gave a quick smile. “What’s your name again? I don’t think I caught it earlier, I was half asleep.” 

 

    “Poe, Poe Dameron.” He replied. 

 

    It wasn’t a name she had ever heard before, he was someone new to all of this for sure. Rey had a rule against attachments, she stuck to it every single day, but that never stopped her from getting an itch scratched every once in awhile; she was only human after all, and Poe Dameron was just too damn handsome to pass up for just one night. 

 

    “Poe, are you busy later?” Rey asked curiously. 

 

    “Me? Oh, uh, no, no not really.” Poe started blushing a bit and Rey couldn’t help but automatically find that endearing. “Why do you ask?” 

 

    “Do you maybe want to get a drink later?” Rey asked. 

 

    She knew how to get a man to do what she wanted, she’d done it a million times - she batted her eyelashes, leaned in closer, kept her eyes on his lips that she wanted to kiss and know what they felt like against her skin. It worked almost every single time, and from the way he was looking at her now, it was working again. 

 

    “Uh, yeah, I mean, sure.” Poe said nervously, stumbling over his own words and causing Rey to smile still even as she pulled back away. 

 

    “Great, maybe once we’re done here we can head out.” Rey grinned, heading back out in front of the camera. 

 

    Later that night they stumbled into her bedroom, both of them buzzed and their clothes a bit skewed. He kissed every inch of her like he was worshipping her as if she were a goddess, and Rey decided that she liked the way his calloused hands felt against her skin. He made her feel alive and like he actually cared, instead of the others who just used her as she used them. Poe stayed the night and when Rey woke in the morning with his arm wrapped around her, holding her close to him and continuing to do so even after he woke up, pressing kisses to her forehead, she actually liked it.  

  
  


* * *

  
  


    It had been six months since that day, and whenever Poe was in town, he came straight to Rey without hesitation. He’d bring her flowers and gifts from wherever he had been, he’d tell her about the shoots, and more recently the short films he’d gotten to work on. He’d make dinner or breakfast whenever he got back and seemed to just love being able to cook in general, and he would be happy to just spend hours lounging around with Rey, his arms wrapped around her and holding her close - something Rey hadn’t been used to before. She thought it was all a dream half the time, that someone actually cared about her well being and actually liked spending time with her, he had to assure her constantly that he genuinely liked being around her and being with her. And every night they got to spend together was just like their first, he never stopped being so loving and never stopped giving her all the attention in the world. 

 

    Morning had come again, Poe had been staying with Rey for almost a week now and was due to fly out to New York City in a day or two for another short film he’d gotten involved with. As soon as she walked over to him, he wrapped an arm around her pulling her over, pressing a kiss to her forehead and smiling down at her. 

 

    “Morning, sunshine.” He mumbled his voice still low and gravelly from sleep and coffee in his hand. 

 

    “Morning.” Rey yawned, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Make any coffee for me?” 

 

    “Mm, maybe if you say please.” Poe gave a slight laugh. 

 

    “Pretty please?” Rey asked, a grin on her face. 

 

    “Well, how can I say no to that?” Poe replied, peppering her face with kisses before pouring her a cup a coffee and handing it over to her. “So, Christmas next week, are you busy doing anything?” 

 

    “No, I’ll probably be here.” Rey sighed. “Won’t you still be in New York?” 

 

    “Yes, but I was thinking maybe you could fly out there so we could spend it together. My dad lives out there in the city and I was just going to spend it with him, but if you were there, it’d give him a chance to finally meet you. He has a habit of wanting to know every single one of my girlfriends if I date them for more than a month.” Poe explained, he seemed a bit nervous while explaining it, and Rey couldn’t help but look at him in shock and confusion. 

 

    She hadn’t really thought of it, about being Poe’s girlfriend and him being her boyfriend, it had never really been a topic brought up. They were just always around each other, they liked being together, they were only ever with each other in the six months since they first got together. Calling it something scared her a bit, but it was Poe - the same Poe Dameron that made her feel safe and loved no matter what, even when he couldn’t be at her side - and he wanted to bring her to one of the most important people in his life. 

 

    “Sure.” Rey nodded. “It sounds like it might be fun.” 

 

    “Great, I’ll let him know.” Poe beamed now with a grin from ear to ear. 

 

    “Something tells me you're also just glad that I’m coming.” Rey smirked. 

 

    “Maybe.” Poe replied. “I get to hold my girlfriend on Christmas and kiss her under the mistletoe, it sounds like a great Christmas to me.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


     He proposed, several times as a matter of fact, and Rey had turned him down every single time. It wasn’t because she didn’t truly love him, she did with all her heart, and Poe knowing that was what kept him around after every rejection because she wasn’t truly rejecting him, just the actual marriage part. However, Rey had spent a better part of her life entirely alone, she didn’t like having people close enough to hurt her - and granted Poe probably already was - but marriage just made everything more... _ permanent _ ; a ring and a few exchanged words were enough to terrify Rey. There was however something far more permanent than marriage bothering Rey at the moment, and it was sitting on the bathroom sink staring back at her with a tiny pink plus sign.

 

    They had been careful, at least as far as Rey can remember, some nights in the past month had been a bit hazy since they were both so stressed and went a bit over on their drinks. It was more than definite now; she’d taken the first test a week ago and it was only confirmed again by the doctor yesterday, now it was the early hours of the morning and Rey had to take another test again just to be sure despite the doctor, and the final confirmation was more than enough to send her into a spiral of panic. She was too young for something like this, she barely knew how to care for herself much less another life, not to mention trying to balance work, trying to hide the pregnancy for as long as she could to have some peace, and the bright spotlight she’d be unwillingly putting on her child - it was all too much to bare. Rey collapsed onto the floor crying, it was all she felt like doing in that moment, and she didn’t know how long she had been there before a gentle knock on the door interrupted her sobs. 

 

    “Rey? Honey? You okay?” Poe’s sleep ridden voice called from the other side of the door. 

 

    “I’m fine.” Rey lied, knowing her voice gave her away. 

 

    Poe opened up the door and as soon as he saw Rey on the floor, he sat down on the floor beside her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to his chest. He didn’t say a word, he just ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back hoping to calm her down, once she finally did, Poe spoke. 

 

    “What’s wrong?” Poe asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

    Rey pointed up at the sink, not wanting to actually say it out loud just yet - that would make it even more real than it already was. Poe got up from where he sat carefully and picked up the test off of the sink, staring at the pink plus for a particularly long time before setting it down, and Rey couldn’t figure out if he looked like he was about to pass out or burst with joy. Instead he cracked a broad smile and sat beside her again, pulling her close and peppering her with kisses. 

 

    “That’s great news Rey, you shouldn’t be crying!” Poe exclaimed, he was beyond happy and Rey wished she could just feel a fraction of that excitement. “What’s wrong?” He asked a bit more gently. 

 

    “I-I can barely take care of myself! And now...now I’ll have to take care of a whole other life, someone that won’t be able to take care of themselves, and I have to raise them, keep them healthy-” 

 

    “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Poe tried to calm her - seeing the hysterics building up in her again. “You’re not gonna be doing this alone, you know that right? This baby is ours, it’s not something you have to tackle yourself, I’m here.” 

 

    Rey searched his eyes for any hint of doubt, something to tell her he was lying, that he wouldn't be there, that he would take off - but there was nothing. He was just being genuine, he was telling the truth as he always did, he didn’t want to leave her - as if the several marriage proposals hadn’t been enough proof. Poe meant what he said, he always did, but Rey could never be assured enough and she figured that was one of her biggest flaws that made her someone she thought Poe didn’t deserve to be trapped with. 

 

    “Poe…” Rey didn’t know what else to really say, instead she buried her face in his chest and held him tightly, letting the feeling of safety and security wash over her. 

 

    “Marry me?” He blurted out. 

 

    Rey parted from him again. This time it was different, she wasn’t all dressed up, people weren’t watching her every move, it wasn’t something thought through or planned to the very last detail like Poe had done previously. It was just him asking her this, the ring nowhere in sight, just him asking from the bottom of his heart in the middle of one of the biggest moments of their lives if she wanted to spend the rest of it with him. She should have still been terrified, it should have still felt as wrong as it had before...but it didn’t. 

 

    “Yes.” She answered softly. 

 

    The way Poe kissed her only made her feel as if she had made the right choice at the right time for once in her life. One of his warm hands rested on her stomach, and immediately she felt more secure than she ever had, knowing that she - and her unborn baby - would always have Poe. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    It wasn’t anything fancy or extravagant, in fact, they’d just said their vows at the courthouse - Poe’s dad and Rey’s only true friend Finn there in attendance - and Rey wouldn’t have had it any other way. It had been a true day of peace, Rey swore she felt lighter being free from all the worry and having someone like Poe at her side. 

 

    They didn’t have any honeymoon plans, not now at least, morning sickness was truly taking it’s toll on Rey, and the less time she spent out under the public eye outside of work - the better. After their baby was born and old enough to spend some time with Grandpa Dameron for a week, they’d go enjoy their time together then, but for now, Poe holding her was more than enough. They were in the doorway to their bedroom, their original goal having been to make it to the bed, but they passed by what would be the baby’s room on their way and Poe couldn’t stop talking about what to do to it if it were a girl or if it were a boy. 

 

    “Poe.” Rey interrupted him, a grin on her face still. “As much as I love hearing you talk about all of this...it is sort of our honeymoon.” 

 

    He froze up for a minute before biting down on his lip and trying to hide a grin. “Sorry.” He mumbled, his hands moving from resting on her barely showing stomach to grasping onto her hips. “I believe we were having a very different conversation, Mrs. Dameron.” 

  
     “I believe we were, Mr. Dameron.” Rey replied, her lips finding his swiftly and resuming where they left off, managing to stifle a squeak as he lifted her up and carried her over to bed. 


End file.
